


This Is Gonna Be Fun (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: A friendly game between pals.





	This Is Gonna Be Fun (Fictober Submission)

Walking around his palace grounds, T’Challa, Steve Rogers, and Thor have made quite a nuisance of themselves with their rowdy, superhuman childish games. T’Challa called off the Dora Milaje for guard, much to their delight, most likely but to the displeasure of the rest of the palace residence who had to hear the crash and bang of bodies and metal breaking under the strength of their games they choose to play.

This is out of character for T’Challa, who is usually the one with a cool, sound mind (when he is not angry), but Thor came by to hang out with the new King with an elixir that could only be handled by the likes of them. Steve was there to check in on Bucky, but got pulled into their fraternizing quickly.

“You know, early civilizations of your planet would worship cats as gods, is that why you are known as a Black Panther?” Thor asked through slurred speech.

T’Challa nursed his drink a moment, not expecting its contents to hit him so quickly. “You know that I am not really a feline, right?”

Thor laughed out loud, clapping Steve on the back. “You say that as if it is an impossibility! I am a god, Steve here is 100 years old with no signs of age; which is impressive for this putrid planet. We have a green Hulk man, and a talking rabbit. So many things, a charismatic cat king humanoid would be the tamest of abominations.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “He is not some cat/guy hybrid. He is Black Panther just because of the suit…right? Because of the claws and its black, not because you’re Black. Not like that isn’t awesome, or I’m seeing you a certain way because-”

T’Challa raises a hand. “Your century is showing, Captain, tread lightly. But you are mostly correct. We do however, worship a panther god called Bast, who gave guidance to seek out the very herb that gives Wakanda’s leader the great powers it possesses.”

Thor takes a swig of his elixir. “Ahh, I have a similar story to being worthy of Mjolnir. Except, I spiraled into a depression for being rather bratty, ignorant and entitled to obtaining it and had to trudge this forsaken land in order to right my wrongs and garner the maturity to hold it in my hands today…or back then now anyways.”

Steve holds a hand up. “Can you knock it off with the Earth jabs for a second, Thor. We get it, it’s a trash can compared to Asgard, but at least it is still here.”

Thor scoffs into his drink. “You defend a planet as infested and problematic as this? I should expect that I guess from ‘Captain America.’”

T’Challa laughs heartily. “That is a good one, Thor. Getting onto the political landscape, very nice.”

Steve shakes his head. “Hey, whoa, look. I understand America has some wounds to mend across its borders and beyonce, I’m just saying, give it a chance instead of knocking it all the time.” Steve says, getting up to stretch.

“How Blue Lives Matter, of you.” Thor bellows a guffaw, holding a hand out to T’Challa to high five him.

“How do you even know about police brutality in America, Thor?” T’Challa asked curiously.

Thor furrows his brow. “Police? I am talking about Maltorpusi; they are annoying little cobalt blue creatures that infest wood in Asgard. They are essential to keeping the rodent population down, but then we do not have floors or carriages, so where is the upside?” Thor takes up his Stormbreaker swinging is playfully in the air.

“Say, how does that thing compare to Mjolnir?” Steve asks, eyeing the axe.

Thor holds it up, its metal gleaming in the light. “It is more lightweight, has exceptional range, and can only be lifted by yours truly, as usual. What more could I want?”

T’Challa chuckles. “What kind of contraption can only be activated by one person? That seems like a flaw in its design. It would be useless in your absence?”

Thor blows a raspberry at him. “It is like your suit, able to appear with just a thought! You are tagged or tattooed, what have you, and those brands are synced with your vibranium weapons to make them work.”

Steve rolls up his sleeves. “Ok. Give me a crack at it. I couldn’t get Mjolnir, but this seems like an easier challenge.

Thor laughs before bringing the axe into the ground with a big sounding CRACK! “Not having any special toys like ours is just bothering you, huh? This is gonna be so much fun! ”

T’Challa scolds Thor. “We just laid down fresh grass from all that mess, be easy.”

Thor shrugs. “Apologies Cat King. Just making sure our friend has a fair shake at this obstacle.”

Steve rubs his hands together gripping the handle and steadying himself, he gives the axe a swift tug. It does not budge. Steve grunts, gritting his teeth as he tries to bring the axe upward, but it won’t move.

“Thor, I think you put it in the ground too hard or something. This should at least budge by now.” Steve says, pulling at it some more.

Thor is practically rolling in the ground laughing. “Oh, puny human. You are very funny. See how much of the blade is still above ground? You are kidding with me if you think that is to deep. I feel sorry for your mistress…” Thor jabs T’Challa as he quips. T’Challa puts down his drink, walking up to Steve. “Ok, Mr. Rogers, let me have a turn, eh?”

Steve let out a grunt coming off of Stormbreaker’s handle, pride hurt over everything. T’Challa examined the angle that Stormbreaker was fastened into the soil. He put a finger on the handle to gently test how sturdy it sat in the ground.   
Thor laughs at T’Challa’s methods. “Come on, Cat King. It is not an exhibit, we haven’t got all day to wait!”

Steve smiles crossing his arms. “Please Thor, give him a break. The guy is a genius, he’s using mind power. It’s like golf, see? You keep track of the trajectory and obstacles along the way to make your move on how much force to use in your swing.”

Thor looks at Steve blankly. “That sounds like the worst sport ever known to man. Like a tortuous device to make school children learn their mathematics.”

T’Challa stands up behind Stormbreaker to grab the handle. “Thor, I do know that there is more to getting Stormbreaker out of the ground besides strength, eh? Since knowing of the many life forms that live outside of Earth, we know that millenniums of legend state that one must be deemed truly worthy to wield the weapon.”

Thor nods, kicking a hole in a barrel of the alcoholic elixir to fill his glass. “Yes, you have done your homework, but can you apply it to real life?”

T’Challa closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. His knuckles stress against his skin as he grips the handle tightly, not moving.

“Luckily for you, this can be achieved without…” T’Challa takes one hand to life Stormbreaker right out of the ground like a feather, waving it around in rotation. “….much effort.”

Thor drops his mug of drink, along with his jaw to the floor. Steve drops his hands to his sides, eyes widened. “T’Challa, what kind of nonsense is this? Show me how you did that!” 

T’Challa points Stormbreaker at them walking backwards. “I told you, only the worthy. Steve, you are a great man, but I figured once you have visited the Soul Stone Realm, there is no obstacle much greater to overcome, therefore…” T’Challa raises Stormbreaker in triumph.

Thor holds his hand out. “Alright, King, it is time to hand that back. Fun is over.”

T’Challa smiles as his suit takes over his body, and he runs on the opposite direction. Steve follows after him. “No fair, T’Challa! At least let me see it while it’s out the ground!” 

Thor bellows T’Challa’s name as he takes a leaping jump to close the distance between them. Shuri observes their childish behavior from her lab, speaking to T’Challa over the communication system of his suit. “At least if you have it, bring it to me for diagnostics. Thor might appreciate an upgrade.”


End file.
